sakonoramasuyukaoikiofandomcom-20200214-history
Kori Nakamura
Kori Nakamura (中村こり) is a main character in the fanime Sakono Ramasu Yukaoi Kio. She has the power over water. She is a first-year Ichinen). Sorry, I didn't make the Ichinen title apparent in Sakura's profile. Background Kori was born into a family of talented people. Everyone in her family has a different power. So it's kind of like a clan. She is the daughter of Ryou (涼) and Reiko (麗子) Nakamura. She often mourns the loss of her mom. Her life has been hard. She is the only one in her family with no control over her power. She is looked down upon by many people despite her high skill level. Her low stamina is often getting in the way though. She doesn't have a high enough endurance to last very long in a fight. In their only Advanced (S-rank) fight was the only time Sakura Hashimoto had to use her Light of Love by draining her own energy and giving it to Kori. However, that energy had its own limits. Sakura has high stamina, but when it was given to Kori, she used most of it at once leaving both of them equivilant to Hinata Hyuga after her fight with Neji. She also has a sister named Fumiko (富美子). Personality Kori is very intelligent and helpful. For years, she's been feared for her red eyes. Several people have called her albino or possessed by an evil spirit ('Akurei girl' is the common insult). She often goes solo on most fights. She's grown up under pressure and has a short temper. While battling, she'll scream before she attacks. She is also somewhat vain. She wasn't really cared for as a kid so she had to provide to herself. Most of her dad's attention goes to Fumiko. Appearance Kori can be a bit picky about her clothes. As an Ichinen, she wore a blue short-sleeved mid-drift with wrapping and netting underneath. She also wore a dark blue "half-skirt" with blue shorts under it. Like Sakura, she had wrapping on her thighs. She also wore a "Water band" on her forehead. The bands were to tell others what your power was. They weren't required, but they were reccomended. As a third-year (Sanen), her hair grew to her waist level and she wore her Water band on her neck. Her shirt was a blue version of Ranae Suzuki's Ichinen shirt. She also started wearing blue gloves. Her pants were similar to Hinata Hyuga's Genin pants. Her shoes changed to black in color and she wore netting on her left shin. Ablities Tidal Wave Missiles This attack only works if there is a nearby source of water. She often uses the humidity. This attack does not work in dry and barren area like a desert. She simply shouts "Tidal Wave Missles!" (Tsunami Misaru!) and water collects, spins around her in a spiral motion, and shoots tiny water bullets at the enemy. Aqua Drop Transport Kori canalso summon the water in the ground to move her from place to place. She simply waves her hand in a circle and says "Aqua Drop Transport," (Mizutama Yusoo). Water then rises out of the ground and spirals around her, dissolves and she vanishes. Water then appears the same way it appeared the first time, only in a different place. The water then opens revealing Kori ready for a fight. Liquid Morph (or Melt) She can melt to fit under tight places. She just shouts "Liquid Morph!" (Ekitai henshin!) or "Melt!" (Tokeru!) She then immediately turns into nothing but a puddle. She can move around though. After all, the adhesive force of water is stronger than gravity! Yes, it's true! Trivia *"Kori" is a Greek name meaning "virgin" or "maiden." Her last name means "in the village." So her full name means "Maiden of the village." *The Nakamuras' powers all depend on their hair color, hence her having blue hair. Fumiko's hair is brown (Earth), and Ryou's hair is red (fire). *Every 100 years there is one child born without any powers. Their hair colors mean nothing. However, it's rumored that the black-haired one are cursed to end the world. *Her favorite food is any type of pastry. Especially cream puffs. *Her favorite phrase is "The secret to happiness is not in doing what one likes to do, but in liking what one has to do."